Mascota
by Freedom Released
Summary: Creo que este será uno de los peores días de mi vida. ¡No quiero ninguna mascota en casa, Sakura...! [Viñeta]


**Título: **Mascota.

**Autora:** Cold Love.

**Género:** Romance, vida cotidiana.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, PoV.

**Serie:** Naruto.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno.

**Extensión:** Viñeta/ 978 palabras.

**Nota:** Narrada desde el PoV de Sasuke.

**Resumen:** Creo que este será uno de los peores días de mi vida.

**Publicaciones:** Sólo aquí y en MSS.

**Mascota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy… creo que hoy será uno de los peores días de mi estúpida vida. Por favor, ¿alguien me quiere explicar por qué acepté ir con Sakura a una tienda de animales? Si yo no quiero mascota, cojones. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me fumé ese día para aceptar semejante tontería? Bueno, ya no tengo más remedio. Aunque ya le dejé claro a Sakura que sólo vamos a mirar, SÓLO a mirar, nada de comprar animales.

Y hablando del diablo…

—¡Hola, Sasuke-Kun! —Llegó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa: significaba que realmente pensaba que le iba a dejar comprar una mascota.

—Hola. Sakura, qué te veo venir, recuerda: sólo vamos a mirar, no vamos a comprar nada —le recordé. Ella puso un puchero; odio que ponga pucheros—. No hagas eso —la regañé.

—Vale…, vale. Vámonos —dijo animada. Ay, qué tarde me espera.

**.**

Llegamos rápido a la tienda de animales. No sé de dónde cojones ha sacado la valentía para conducir como una posesa y saltándose los límites de velocidad. ¿Es que esa mujer intenta matarme…?

—¡Vamos, Sasuke-Kun, rápido! —dijo mientras corría hacia la tienda.

¿Por qué las mujeres se ponen como locas cuando hay animales de por medio? No lo entiendo. Son unos estúpidos animales, ¿qué tienen de especial? ¿El pelo? ¿El tamaño? ¿Los excrementos? ¡Ag, qué horror! No, no, no. No habrá ni un solo animal en mi piso, os lo aseguro.

**.**

Entramos, y lo primero que vimos fueron unos pájaros que no paraban de piar. Sakura se acercó a ellos y les empezó a susurrar cosas que no alcanzaba a entender. Yo sólo escuchaba su voz hecha ahora un hilo agudo sin sentido mientras les ponía caritas. Miró a la derecha donde había más pájaros y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber qué les estás diciendo, Sakura.

—_Wii, wii. Wow, is cuquis _—la escuché pronunciar mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un loro de colores. Miré el precio… ¡Joder! Más de quinientos pavos, ¿es que estamos locos o qué? Es un pájaro de colores. Cojo uno de un parque, lo pinto, y tengo un loro.

—¿Qué le estás diciendo…?

Con ojitos de bebé y con la misma voz con la que habló con los loros empezó a dar vueltas por el mismo pasillo central hasta que se fue por uno de los secundarios. Me quedé mirando hacia ese lado hasta que se me escapó una leve carcajada. Tenía que haberme traído la cámara, me darían millones por esto.

**.**

Ahora estábamos en la zona de los reptiles. Sakura estaba 'acariciando' atraves del cristal la cabeza de un pequeño lagarto como si realmente lo pudiera tocar. Miedo.

—Mira… —dijo con voz miedosa señalando a una de las vidrieras.

Miré al cristal y entendí por qué se puso así. Había una tarántula gigante.

—Sakura…, está en una jaula. No te va a hacer nada —la intenté tranquilizar.

Su expresión cambió a felicidad máxima cuando vio una serpiente. Fue hacia ella y la contempló durante varios minutos.

Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estamos en la zona de reptiles y de bichos asquerosos cuando Sakura lo que quiere son bichos monos. Repito: no tengo ni puta idea de qué hacemos aquí.

Creo que ahora vamos a la zona de los peces.

**.**

Bueno, realmente ahora que estoy aquí mirando los colores tan vivos que tienen estos peces reconozco que soy más amigo de ellos que de cualquier otro animal. A ver, me gustaría tener un perro pero es que no tengo sitio ni jardín para que el perro pueda estar. Entonces, creo que los peces serían una buena opción. Los peces son un animal mucho más tranquilo que no hace ni ruido; como los pájaros. Ni pueden matarte; como las tarántulas. O como cualquiera de los animales que Sakura estuvo mirando anteriormente. Ah, y ni pueden asfixiarte por las noches; como las serpientes. ¿Por qué no podíamos comprar un pez?

—¡Ven, Sasuke-Kun! ¡Ven, anda, ven! —me decía toda emocionada desde la otra punta del pasillo.

Venga, vamos a ver qué ha encontrado…

**.**

Claro, conejos, qué iba a ser. Me había traído a una pequeña zona donde había un montón de conejos en un mini-corral y accesorios para ellos.

_Y varios minutos después…_

Bien, Sakura y yo estamos teniendo una pequeña discusión sobre los pros y contras de un conejo. Pero no me voy a rendir, no quiero mascotas.

—Por fi, _please_. Por fi, _please_ —me decía sin parar poniendo carita de cachorrito. Dios…, no, no puedo caer en esa carita. No debo caer en esa carita.

O sea… ¿es lo qué queréis de verdad? Digo… ¿de verdad me voy a ir de la tienda con un conejo? Por Dios. Ella seguía con su: "Please, por fi, please…" Vamos, ¿vosotros creéis que esto es normal? Bueno, creo que no me quedará más remedio.

—Vale…, Sakura, lo compramos —dije con pesadez y tapándome con una mano la cara y frotándome los ojos. A ella se le iluminó el rostro y me cogió la mano de la cara.

—¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? —Parecía como si no se lo creyera.

—Antes de que me arrepienta, cógelo. —Y al decir yo esto se fue con un encargado a elegir el que más le gustaría y las cosas que necesitaría.

Dios Santo, vamos a recapacitar un segundo, por favor. Me voy a una esquina mejor a pensar y discutir con mi yo interno.

¿Estamos tomando una buena decisión? ¿No…, no lo sé? Joder, pero es que está tan feliz que… Ay. Tengo el presentimiento de que me voy a arrepentir en algún momento de esto. Pero también tengo el presentimiento de que nos va a traer buenos ratos. Eh… Lo único en lo que estoy pensando ahora es que el conejo no se coma ningún cable de ninguna consola, porque si no, aseguro que comeremos conejo algún día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Para esta Viñeta me inspiré en un vídeo que vi por YouTube, realmente no recuerdo muy bien el nombre pero iba sobre una pareja que quería comprar un animal **xD**. Me pareció que para una SasuSaku podría servir** :)** Cuidaos, espero críticas.


End file.
